


Pilot Smut Ficlet

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short bit of gratuitous smut based on the Sherlock pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot Smut Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally based on [this gifset from the pilot](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/74696069474/sextective-actual-lines-from-the-unaired). No, not the actual dialogue, just very loud subtext.

John looked around the flat, far too aware of Sherlock Holmes by his side. The tension was as thick as a knife, had been since they’d met the day before. Well John Watson wasn’t one to stand back from a challenge. “So I masturbated thinking about you last...”

“I’d fuck you on that table so hard…” said Sherlock at the same moment.

They turned and stared at each other. John shifted the cane in his hand. Then Sherlock was taking his face in both hands, kissing him hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth. John groaned and dropped the cane, grabbing his coat in both hands as he opened for him.

Sherlock nearly picked John up off his feet, slamming him down on the table and scattering cups and knick knacks. John moaned and went for his own belt, shoving down his trousers and pants. Sherlock yanked open his shirt, scattering buttons as he pushed up the undershirt to kiss his stomach.

“God, Sherlock,” John wrapped a hand in the curls and pushed Sherlock’s head at his rapidly hardening cock. Sherlock licked up the shaft and at the head before taking it in his mouth as he pressed his fingers against his entrance.

John swore. “Lube, Sherlock. I’m not that loose. There’s some in my trousers.”

Sherlock dug it out and a moment later was back at John again, this time with a little help. “That’s better,” growled John, spreading his legs wider. He dropped his head back on the table as the younger man roughly worked him open. He’d have to teach him some manners. Later.

Raising his head, Sherlock pulled John to the edge of the table. John dug a condom out of his jacket pocket and handed it over. He rolled his eyes and huffed, but he put it on and slicked himself before grabbing John’s hips and pushing forward.

John groaned and adjusted his angle. “Been a while,” he admitted.

“Not since the army,” said Sherlock with confidence.

“Oi, no deducting while you’ve got your cock up my arse. I thought you were going to fuck me into this table?” John wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s waist.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and pulled out, flipping John over with surprising dexterity and pushing inside him again, pinning him to the table with one hand between his shoulder blades. The whole piece of furniture shuddered with each hard thrust, skidding slightly across the kitchen floor.

“Is this better, Captain Watson?” sneered Sherlock, changing his angle.

John gasped and looked over his shoulder. “Not sure Mrs. Hudson can hear us yet. Are you even trying?”

“Are you always a mouthy bottom?” asked Sherlock.

“You tell me, since you’re the expert.”

Sherlock let go of his shoulders to grab John’s cock. John gripped the table and planted his feet a little more firmly, meeting his thrusts. A few more and Sherlock lost control, groaning loudly.

John smirked and squeezed him, making him nearly whimper. He pulled out after a moment and dazedly went to his knees. John turned around and grabbed his hair, fucking his mouth for a moment before pulling out and coming across his lips.

Sherlock panted and licked the cum off. John leaned down and kissed him. “I think we’ll get along, just fine,” muttered Sherlock.

“So do I.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
